


Jack and the Nuns

by RewriteThisStory



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewriteThisStory/pseuds/RewriteThisStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story inspired by the little smile the young nun gives Jack in the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack and the Nuns

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: Sept 1, 2013.

Since he could remember, Jack had gotten breakfast from the nuns- even when his mother was alive. It wasn’t like they’d had any money then either. The bread they handed out wasn’t much- and often as not it was stale- but it was food, and it was free. 

About a month ago, a new nun started riding the cart. She was younger than the others, and as pretty as one could be in that nun’s get up. Jack wasn’t the only one to notice. 

It started as a boast in the lodge house that no woman could resist Jack Kelly. Race and Blink bet him two bits that he couldn’t get her to give him extra bread. Conditions were set- he couldn’t feign sickness or needy family members.

Jack took the bet readily- few women or girls were immune to his boyish charm and infectious grin. Jack knew women were drawn in by his smile. They watched rapt as it spread slowly across his face before it reached his eyes, making them dance. It was a skill perfected from years of hawkin’ papes. 

Sometimes it was less what you said, then how you said it- and who you said it to. 

He had a week to win the bet. He considered it money already won. 

The first morning he started with a simple smile and wink as he reached for his bread. He drawled his greeting, “Well, hello there.”

She smiled prettily and blushed before looking down demurely. Jack walked away satisfied, Round 1 was his.

Race and Blink laughed loudly, “Strike one, Cowboy!” Race called. 

“You must not be watchin’ the same game I am, Race,” Jack replied good naturedly. Jack slung an arm around Blink, “You wanna go ahead and give me your money now?” 

Blink slapped his hand away, “No way, Cowboy. Your money’s mine- you ain’t got a chance.” 

Jack smirked. “Alright,” was all he’d say. His plan was on schedule.

The next morning, Jack leaned his arm on the cart, “Mornin’ ma’am.” 

“Good morning,” she said pleasantly, smiling down at him. 

He took the bread she offered. He pulled a piece off and stuffed it in his mouth. “That’s mighty fine bread. You bake it?” 

She giggled a little, shaking her head, “No.” She blushed for the second day in a row and looked down, still smiling. 

“Well, thanks for it anyway.” He held the bread up in a toast to her. “See you tomorrow,” he called as he walked away, looking over his shoulder. After a few steps, he spun on his heel and allowed his smile to ease across his face as he walked a few steps backward. He grinned bigger when he saw her cheeks turn pink again. Round Two was in the bag.

He saw Blink and Race look at each other uneasily, even they could tell today went in his favor.

Day three was chilly, misty and gray. Jack waited until most of the boys had gone through the line. He looked up at her as she handed the bread down, “Wasn’t sure there’d be enough- wanted to make sure the younger ones got theirs first. They’s gonna need it on a day like today, ya know?” 

Her face softened, “That’s really kind of you to think of the little ones,” she smiled shyly at him. 

“They’s my family.” Jack shrugged as if it were nothing. “Gotta look out for ‘em.” 

She nodded. 

“Thanks for the bread,” Jack held it up. “See you tomorrow.” He turned to walk away, but threw a lingering look over his shoulder, giving her a small smile as he did. He was rewarded with the knowledge that she was watching him thoughtfully. 

When Jack woke up the next day to the sound of rain on the lodge roof, he knew the bet was won. 

Again, he lagged behind, getting his bread nearly last. He looked up at her and shivered a little, which wasn’t even much of an act. The rain was cold on his neck. “Rain two days in a row,” Jack shook his head sadly, “Makes it hard to earn a livin’.” 

“Oh?” she asked curiously. 

“Yeah, nobody’s outside when it rains, and if they is they don’t wanna stop for no one.” Jack looked down picking at his bread. “Barely made enough yesterday to be able to stay at the lodge- didn’t eat much.” He looked back up at her, “Real glad to have this bread- probably won’t get to eat today neither.” He shoved a piece in his mouth. “So, thanks,” he said, mouth full. 

She glanced at the ladies around her. They were preoccupied readying the cart to move on. She handed him three more pieces. Her voice low she explained, “For you and the little ones. I guess they don’t sell much when it rains either.” 

His answering grin could have lit the city. “Thank you, ma’am, this means a lot.” About two bits. He took the bread and tucked it inside his vest to shield it from the rain. 

Behind him he could hear Race and Blink groan. This made his grin wider. “See you tomorrow. And hey, thanks again!” He turned and walked away, grabbing Tumbler and Boots to give them their bread while she could still see them. He whispered in their ears and they turned to call, “Thanks, lady!” 

She smiled and waved, blushing. She was awfully pretty for a nun. 

That night Jack, Race and Blink settled up. “Didn’t think it was possible, Cowboy.” Race grudgingly handed Jack his winnings. 

“Told ya, no one- not even nuns- can resist Jack Kelly,” Jack boasted. Blink rolled his eye as Jack flashed the grin that won the bet for him. 

Every morning since that rainy day, the pretty nun had a special smile just for Jack. And on rainy days, she always handed him a few pieces extra with a whispered, “For the little ones.”


End file.
